Hetalia Oneshots, Drabbles and random stories
by sotong88
Summary: On a quest to improve her writing skills and English, sotong88 has decided to challenge herself to write as much oneshots, drabbles and random stories of the anime Hetalia and some others as well. Do enjoy XD
1. Chapter 1

Anime:Hetalia

Character:Spain(Antonio)

Type: Drabble (I guess...)

* * *

><p>It had been a really long time since you and Spain had sat down and done something together. Even if the both of you had known each other for ages, the amount of work that the two of you have been getting as adults now was so much that you could only meet once in a while. Therefore, Spain had invited you over to a café to just have some drinks and catch up with each other that weekend. It was almost perfect with the two of you just relaxing for once, sipping your drinks and talking leisurely, forgetting about the burden of work for once…until the Macarena came on and you froze instantly.<p>

_OH NO... __Any song but this song can be played when Spain is around!_

In your head, you begin praying frantically to every God you knew, begging them to not let the Spaniard notice that the dreaded song was playing. Your hopes were rather high when quite a while had passed and he was still talking animatedly to you about the time he made Romano wear a big tomato for Hallowen. But it went crashing down when he started to trail off and a grin started to spread across his face.

"Hey, isn't it the Macarena playing?" Spain wondered aloud. He paused for effect before pushing himself off his seat, looking at you with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Oh no, Spain, please don't!" You moaned, covering your face with your hands.

You still remember the last time the Macarena had played in a café. Spain had made you so embarrassed that up till now, you were still too embarrassed to even go anywhere near that café. And mind you, it was one of your favorite cafés. Spain had also done it a lot of times and you still remember that time at another café when the manager had kicked the both of you out and banned the both of you from entering. It resulted in you having to make a whole list of cafés that the both of you had to avoid.

"Spain I beg of you! Don't do it! PLEASE!" You cried out. But he ignored your pleas and just kept on smiling. And then the chorus came on, and Spain started singing and dancing.

You were so going to get him for doing this to you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This is a bit short. LOLOL, got the idea for this after my sister came home and started talking about the Macarena. Then she told me that the lyrics were in Spanish and BOOM! This idea came out although i am not really sure if they play music or the Macarena in cafes... Haha, I can sort of imagine Spain dancing and singing to this with a smile on his face. He smiles so much it's rather creepy sometimes. Maybe he might force Romano to do the Macarena as well. LOL XDD


	2. Chapter 2

Anime: Hetalia

Character: America, England, France, Japan

Type: Drabble

* * *

><p>America blinked in confusion as he watched the English man in front of him. England was groaning and rubbing his back near the spine. France was also watching this from across the table.<p>

"Hey, England," America started, "Are you OK?"

"Does it look like I'm bloody OK?" England snapped. This made him strain his back and he winced in pain.

"Er…Is there something wrong with your back? America asked tentatively.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" England spat. America cowered in fear.

"Wha…what happened to your back?"

England gritted his teeth before replying. "It was raining when I went out of the house this morning and then I slipped and fell! My back hit the edge of a bloody step."

There was silence for a while as America contemplated on what to do. "Do you want me to get you some help?"

"BLOODY HELL, IT YOU CAN YOU GIT." England roared. America squeaked and grabbed his cellphone. Retreating into a corner, he dialled Japan's number. It rang for a while and then Japan finally answered."

"Hello?"

"AH Japan! I need some help. England fell and hit his back on an edge. What should I do?"

"Um… Please ask England-san how hard he hit his back." America asked England and said that he hit it very hard.

"Japan needs to know how much force was there." America said to England.

"Tell him as much as my weight."

"Er… He wants to know exactly what force was your weight."

"Tell him to convert 62kg to newton!"

France burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>AN: A bit lame, I know, but this really happened though not exactly cause I can't remember the real conversation. My friend fell down in the morning and kept complaining about it in school. Then, my other friend called someone to ask what she should do about her friend's back. The person apparently asked at what force exactly did she hit her back and my friend said "Um… 45 kg in newton?" I was the one who was watching them and burst out laughing.

Anyway, I could not find what England's weight was so I just randomly came up with a number. And I know that this is sort of wrong in the sense of physics….i think…cause there is the acceleration at which the person fell… Lol, never mind, the reply is funny. For people who do not know, newton is a unit for force. Do pardon me if the physics is wrong. We were just screwing around.


	3. Chapter 3

Anime: Hetalia

Character: Italy(Feliciano), Italy Romano (Lovino)

Type: Drabble (Horror?)

Warning: Character death

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Feliciano and Lovino walked down the streets of Spain. They had visited the country for a little vacation and were taking a little stroll around. There was a very relaxing atmosphere in the air and the brothers walked in comfortable silence. Since it was already night time, they were the only ones around.

"Ve~ Lovino, it is so relaxing here in Spain. We should come here more often."

Lovino just hummed a reply at Feliciano's comment and kept on looking around. Feliciano gave his brother a weird look. He was normally a rather noisy person, why is he being so quiet now? Feliciano raised an eyebrow in thought but decided to ignore it. He looked around at the buildings and suddenly had an idea.

"Ve~! Lovino! Let's go up to one of the buildings so that we can enjoy the night breeze." Feliciano paused and looked around. "Let's go up to that building. It looks pretty high."

Feliciano pointed a finger towards a building which indeed seemed to be higher than the others surrounding it. Lovino gazed at it for a while and then smiled at his brother. "Alright then Feli, if you want to."

Lovino entered the building and made his way up with Feliciano following behind. Ever since the brothers left their hotel, Lovino could not help but have a nagging feeling in his gut. While he was climbing up the building though, it increased greatly in intensity. It felt as if something was telling him to turn around and go back to their hotel instead. But since Feliciano wanted to go up to the roof, he ignored it. He wanted his brother to be happy.

The two Italians soon reached the roof of the building. Just as Feliciano expected, there was a gentle breeze which played with their hair. They could also see the lights coming from the streets and houses. It was indeed very serene up there.

"Lovino, are you enjoying yourself?" Feliciano asked his brother. Lovino, who had been spacing out, turned his head to face his brother so fast that his neck cracked. He gave Feliciano an uneasy smile while discreetly rubbing his neck. Feliciano returned the smile and turned back to face the front. The two of them were silent for a while.

"Hey, Lovino, someone drew hopscotch here. Do you want to play?" Feliciano broke the silence and ran up to the drawing of the hopscotch.

"I'll go first!" Feliciano said excitedly and proceeded to start the game. On the other hand, Lovino examined the drawing with a frown. Something seemed wrong. Suddenly he saw it and the nagging feeling in his gut increased tenfold.

_Oh no, Feli is going to-_

"Feliciano! Stop and come back now! Feliciano!" Lovino screamed at his brother, but Feliciano did not hear him. Instead, he had continued on with the game without knowing that the last square was gone; replaced with the edge of the building.

And just as Lovino feared, Feliciano slipped and plunged down into oblivion. Lovino's cry pierced the silent night

"_FELICIANO!"_

**END**

A/N: The hopscotch to oblivion is real. You can find a picture online. It really is in Spain. I haven't played hopscotch for a very long time. I feel bad for doing this to Italy but his playful personality fitted it.


End file.
